A Watchful Eye
by GryffinRawr
Summary: Barty must spend his time protecting the boy he wants to see dead. One-Shot.


QLFC - Keeper

King - Write about a character who needs protecting

Word Count: 1201

* * *

A Watchful Eye

Barty Crouch Jr. startled at the sharp knock on the door. The chest in the corner of the room rattled angrily, the echos of a scream rising from the depth, but he ignored it. He rose steadily from his chair, remembering to hunch. A glance in the mirror revealed a gnarled, unfamiliar face and he scowled in practice - making sure nothing was out of place - and opened the door.

"What?" he demanded harshly, forcing gravely tones. Barty allowed his eyes to travel up the willowy form of Professor McGonagall, her lips were pressed together in a tight line and her eyes were worried.

"Alistair," she said tightly. "I am in need of your assistance."

Barty allowed the magical eye to flit around, checking the room behind him for any evidence that might reveal his identity. When satisfied he moved to the side allowing Minerva to sweep past him in a flurry of robes.

Barty hobbled back through the room, flicked his wand to put the kettle over the fire to boil and settled into his chair with a grimace of pain. He sighed heavily as he settled back and watched Minerva perch on the end of her own seat. After a moment of silence, he let his tongue flick over his lips and began.

"Well, Minerva, what is this assistance you require?"

She opened her mouth a moment, and closed it. She seemed to be unable to look at him, focusing instead on the table just slightly to the left. Barty turned his head to the gruesome looking chessboard set out there. The magical figures were restless, itching for a fight. The opposing Kings kept making obscene gestures at each other.

"Perhaps you came for a friendly game?" he queried sarcastically.

She looked at him sharply then, her eyes flashing at his tone. "It is not a game," she bit out, "it is far more important than that. It- It's about Potter."

"Ah, our young champion. Nasty bit of magic there, to confound such a powerful magical object. Don't know how the young chap is going to manage."

"That is precisely why I'm here. Potter needs help, and _you_ are going to help him."

"But Professor, that would be cheating. Surely you are not condoning such behaviour by the other staff. What would Albus have to say about that?" Barty blinked innocently, pressing a wrinkled hand to his chest.

"If you are going to continue to act like a ridiculous adolescent I will go elsewhere! You are more of a fool than you look if you think that Igor and Maxine are doing nothing to help their students, and I know that Flitwick has already given Mr. Diggory a hint as to the first task." She threw up her hands. "Dragons! What was Albus thinking agreeing to this madness. They're only children!"

"So, why can't you help him?"

"I am under too much scrutiny. Bartimus Crouch dogs my every move," Barty stiffened at the mention of his father, "and watches Potter far too closely. You must help him Alistair, you must protect him."

"I cannot protect him from a dragon, Minerva."

"But you can protect him by preparing him, please."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Barty mulled over what he could do. He had already been brooding on this issue - the Dark Lord expected Potter to make it to the final task, to win even, so that he might be transported to graveyard where wormtail would use the boy's blood. How, though.

It was frustrating, being so close to the boy. So trusted. It would be simple to kill him now and be done with it, but instead he was forced to play nursemaid to the boy that had ruined everything.

A scream of rage came from the rattling trunk making her jump. She looked disdainfully at it. "What do you have in there?"

He glanced at her over steepled fingers. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

X

Barty shook off the cold and the snow as he stomped through the door of The Three Broomsticks. It was difficult to spot his colleague, the half-giant dwarfed the rest of the crowd - to say nothing of his enormous tangle of hair and beard. He looked up from the tankard he was swirling and spotted him in the doorway.

"Professor Moody!" the larger man called. Suddenly every eye in the tavern had swivelled to him and Barty felt himself cringe under the sudden onslaught of attention.

Scowling deeper, Barty hunched and hobbled over to the seat opposite Hagrid. With a groan he collapsed into the booth and signalled a barmaid to bring him a drink. "Hagrid," he started.

"It's an honour, sir, to have a drink with yeh. I didn think you'd even notice me never mind a drink with yeh. 'onestly, yeh did such amazing work in the war and bringing down all those dark wizards."

Barty felt himself bristle at the praise. "I don't think anyone could _not_ notice you," he said primly though the giant didn't take it as the insult he had intended - instead grinning as though it were Christmas.

Hagrid opened his mouth to start gushing praise once more but before he could a barmaid delivered his drink and Barty leapt on the silent moment.

"Hagrid, I have come to you for some special help. It is our duty to young Mr Potter to give him whatever advantage we can in the coming trials, since he is already at such a disadvantage."

Hagrid was already nodding enthusiastically. "O'course, I'll do anything to help Harry win!"

"Shhhh!" Barty hissed, allowin his eye to wiz around the room checking for eavesdroppers. "Do you want to let everyone know he's getting help?"

The half-giant flush a pinkish colour. "Sorreh. What Can I do to help, Professor?"

"I believe you were quite close with the second Mr Weasley during his Hogwarts days?"

"Charlie? Oh yes, Charlie had such an interest in animals when he was at Hogwarts, he would come into the forest wi' me detention or no! Ended up workin' wi' dragons he did… oh!"

Barty saw the moment understanding dawned in the big oaf's eyes. He nodded. "Perhaps you could visit him whilst he's here for the task?"

"An' take Harry wi' me!" He whispered excitedly.

"Exactly Hagrid. Tonight, so that he has some time to prepare." Barty sat up straighter as his magical eye caught on the boy himself, concealed by quite a powerful invisibility cloak. He nudged Hagrid. "Mr Potter has just walked in, no don't look he's under an invisibility cloak. Okay we're going to get up and leave. When I say 'nice cloak, Potter' you tell him to meet you at his cabin at midnight. Surely you can manage from there?"

Hagrid nodded, muttering enthusiastic affirmations as they got up. They walked towards the door and Barty let his eyes focus on the concealed boy. "Nice cloak, Potter."

"My cabin, midnight," Hagrid muttered and the two adults left the pub.

 _Well_ , Barty thought to himself as he hobbled through the snow back towards the castle, _at least I've stopped him dying of fright in the first task. Whatever next._

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated.**

 **Thanks, GryffinRawr**


End file.
